1. Field
Embodiments relate to a positive electrode active material, a method of preparing the positive electrode active material, and a lithium secondary battery including a positive electrode including the positive electrode active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to use lithium secondary batteries in high-performance electric vehicles, an improvement of the lithium secondary batteries in terms of high capacity, high output, and safety is desirable.